All that remains
by filleauponcho
Summary: UA - S'attacher à quelqu'un qu'on rencontre dans la salle d'attente d'un psychiatre ça peut paraître stupide, risqué, ou inévitable. Destiel
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir. Bonne lecture. Prenez soin de vous.**

 **Prologue**

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un poignet. La main qui le prolongeait était petite, les ongles peints de rouge, faisant ressortir une carnation pâle, assez terne. Il suivit le corps, l'avant-bras, le virage que faisait le coude, jusqu'à l'épaule qui semblait disloquée, puis s'arrêta à la masse capillaire qui l'empêchait de voir davantage. Il roula sur le côté pour se dégager le plus silencieusement possible des draps. C'était une suite, la fille avait dû payer, puisque lui n'aurait pas pu. Il se rappela de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici et non dans sa chambre. Sam était là ce weekend. Il avait dû le laisser en plan parce que ce dernier semblait s'acharner à vivre le jour le plus rasoir possible. Du réveil avec the New York Times dans une main, une tasse de café dans l'autre, jusqu'au soir avec cette envie complètement stupide de tester un fast-food bio. Est-ce qu'un cheeseburger avait besoin d'être bio ? Non, seulement de bacon. Quelle idée à la con. Bon, au fond, il savait que son frère avait voulu concilier leurs univers culinaires. Mais qu'il reste à bouffer ses carottes, ça n'avait pas été le bon jour pour faire des compromis. Crowley avait annoncé que l'entreprise allait fusionner avec une autre, alors que six mois auparavant il déclarait à voix haute et claire que ses employés seraient toujours les premiers au courant s'il y avait le moindre changement. Ce type était le diable en personne, et avait pris le plus grand soin à n'affoler personne alors qu'il avait officieusement mis l'entreprise en période d'essai. Cependant, aussitôt l'annonce de la fusion faite, il darda de ses yeux sombres les éléments perturbateurs, déjà repérés, déjà identifiés, sur la sellette. Dean secoua la tête, inutile de se torturer avec ça, il progressa dans la pièce, remerciant le rideau de ne pas être tout à fait tiré.

La pièce était couleur crème, l'on y discernait facilement les objets qui n'appartenaient pas au lieu. Le jean bleu foncé de Dean, le portable noir de Dean, le t-shirt de Dean, le boxer de Dean, les chaussettes de Dean. Les vêtements de la demoiselle, en revanche, jouaient aux phasmes moquette, les sous-vêtements couleur chair, la robe blanc cassé, les escarpins beiges, il n'y avait que ses immondes boucles d'oreilles couleur saphir que l'on discernait avec aisance, tels deux yeux sombres sur la commode. Bah, soupira-t-il, ils avaient dû tous deux se trouver au même endroit après avoir passé un mauvais moment. Les bars n'avaient jamais vraiment fait office de conseillers matrimoniaux, en dépit des mirages que produisait parfois l'alcool. La bière et la téquila avaient sans doute joué un rôle dans son acceptation des bijoux ridiculement bourgeois. Il soupira tout en ramassant ses effets, le mal de crâne succédant la beuverie se manifestait progressivement, insidieusement. Il savait comment cela finirait, aussi décida-t-il de prendre une douche, pour reporter la migraine. Après tout... Dans le pire des cas cette fille n'était pas du matin, elle se réveillerait, elle le traiterait de con, et ce serait vrai. Ceci dit, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal cette fois, et sans pouvoir identifier clairement le malaise il se contentait de le ressentir. Elle ne se réveilla pas, pas même lorsqu'il fit tomber la poubelle en tirant sur une des serviettes à disposition. Le bruit métallique était pourtant vraiment désagréable et fort, et il était improbable que la salle de bain soit insonorisée. Il s'approcha prudemment du lit malgré tout, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il regarda sous le sommier, dû s'aplatir pour récupérer son portefeuille, se cogna la tête en se relevant. Il ponctua son grognement de douleur d'un juron. Elle ne bougea pas. Et elle n'avait pas bougé, la fille. Toujours le visage couvert par sa chevelure, exactement la même position que quand il s'était réveillé. Il n'y avait pas le moindre mouvement. Bien, elle dormait comme un loir. D'une démarche mal assurée il partit.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ses réponses

**Chapitre I : Ce qu'il reste de ses réponses**

 _Quatre mois plus tard._

Il fut tenté de donner un coup de pied dans la porte pour entrer, et bien que se défouler sur un panneau de bois ne puisse être réellement salvateur, l'envie démangeait les muscles de sa jambe droite. Il se retint. Il y avait déjà assez matière à faire avec lui, il ne fallait pas qu'il donne raison à ses détracteurs. Il entra simplement, de cette façon que beaucoup de personnes suivent, tirant le battant vers lui, passant devant tout en déplaçant sa main à la poignée de l'autre côté de la porte, puis la tirant derrière lui en se tournant un minimum pour ne pas se luxer l'épaule. Après, il y avait aussi les personnes qui laissaient les portes ouvertes, des inconscients. Ou des peureux, des angoissés, des indécis, ils regardaient l'endroit dans lequel ils atterrissaient avant d'être certains de vouloir se couper d'un pan de civilisation à grand renfort de cloisons. Il soupira, ennuyé, au moins il était à l'heure, il ne devrait pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps. Il commença par inspecter les murs, il s'attendait à des posters sur les diverses formes de dépendance, les drogues, des services d'écoute et d'aide ; ou des tableaux, de ces artistes anonymes qui capturaient des paysages ou des émotions sans arriver à les retranscrire correctement. Il n'y avait rien, des murs ternes, d'une couleur qui avait dû être du vert à une époque lointaine. Il tenta de trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant par la fenêtre : seul un buisson avait gardé ses feuilles, les autres arbres visibles étaient vraisemblablement morts.

Il haussa les épaules et regarda les magazines disposés sur la table centrale. Il les attrapa un par un, avant de les laisser retomber avec un air méprisant. C'était assez divers, il y avait les plus connus sur les personnalités, la psychologie, la politique, mais également sur la parentalité, le cinéma indépendant, la pêche. Il s'arrêta à ce dernier, ayant perdu tout espoir de trouver quelque chose qui l'intéresserait. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui l'intéresserait ? Il n'aimait pas assez lire pour apprécier les articles trop longs, il n'avait pas le profil nécessaire pour être réceptif à ceux sur la mode, aux publicités ou aux ragots. Sauf peut-être ceux sur Dr. Sexy Md. Seulement c'était un plaisir coupable, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être vu en train de feuilleter un magazine qui en parlerait. À moins d'avoir un prétexte, un alibi dans la manche qui corroborerait sa version des faits. Et là, il n'y avait personne. Peut-être qu'il pouvait tirer sur la couverture violette, dans un coin se tenait son idole les bras croisés sur la poitrine et l'air confiant. L'image parlait d'elle-même : allons Dean, tu sais que tu m'aimes, en plus je ne suis qu'un petit article car représenté par une miniature ridicule mais tout de même digne, dans le coin en bas à droite de la première de couverture. Allons, quoi, ça ne te prendra même pas cinq minutes, personne ne saura, seulement nous.  
Dean se retourna tout en resserrant les doigts sur sa prise. Il fut pris d'un frisson qui remonta désagréablement le long de son dos. Il n'était pas seul.

\- Salut.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et les deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient ne se détournèrent pas pour autant. Bien, il n'allait pas se gêner non plus. Il scanna la personne qui était assise dans son coin. L'homme avait l'air de la même tranche d'âge, peut-être sensiblement plus vieux. Peut-être pas. Habillé n'importe comment. Il ne savait même pas nouer une cravate, il y avait beaucoup de chances pour qu'il soit à côté de ses pompes. Il tenta de jauger le visage dans son ensemble, or un détail demeurait perturbant. Cet homme, possesseur d'iris au taux de mélanine assez bas, avait ce regard qui tentait de s'ancrer dans le sien, et qui réussissait, indéniablement. Il n'avait pas l'air de ciller, et à moins qu'il ne le fasse justement en même temps que Dean c'était inquiétant. Non, dans un cas comme dans l'autre c'était inquiétant, qu'ils soient deux à cligner des yeux en même temps était étrange. C'était diaboliquement précis. De plus, à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, il avait l'impression que le contact visuel gagnait en intensité. Il se demanda ce qu'on pouvait voir dans son propre regard. Celui de l'inconnu était indescriptible, avait quelque chose des profondeurs océaniques, plutôt belles, paisibles en apparence, et inaccessibles. Il douta de ce qu'il devait faire. Puis se rappela du magazine, qu'il lâcha promptement. De toutes les chaises disposées contre les murs de la salle d'attente, l'autre homme en avait choisi une située dans un angle, qui avait l'air bancale. Il tenait un carnet et un stylo. Sûrement un de ces artistes qui notent tout ce qui leur passe par la tête et sous les yeux, jugea Dean. Un observateur donc.

Bien, il s'assit sur la chaise juste à côté, et lui demanda si ça faisait longtemps qu'il attendait. Celui auquel il s'adressait ne le regardait plus du tout, il remarqua juste un léger haussement d'épaules. L'esprit de Dean décida qu'il était temps de s'emplir de pensées paranoïaques, et se méfier. Il décala un peu sa chaise. C'était peut-être un sociopathe, un érotomane, ou un impulsif violent. Ah, non. L'impulsif violent c'était déjà pris se rappela-t-il en soupirant. Son frère lui avait bien fait comprendre, d'une façon déplaisante. Bref. Il se présenta, nom, âge, métier, en tendant une main chaleureuse. Quitte à attendre autant le faire ensemble. C'est du moins ce qui lui paraissait le plus logique, puis, comme l'autre était prostré il n'y avait apparemment pas de risques. Et pas de réponse non plus. C'était dérangeant, et son vis-à-vis était à présent concentré sur la table. L'endroit où l'on voyait le magazine plus précisément. Dean intervint sans avoir réellement cherché une excuse, il lança que c'était pour sa fille… enfin, sa nièce… enfin, il la considérait comme sa fille, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés tous sous le même toit, elle venait le voir lui plutôt que son père quand elle faisait des cauchemars… la famille tout ça. Il se tut, se demandant à quel point c'était ridicule. En moins de trente secondes il avait réécrit l'histoire à coups de conneries.

« Castiel »

Et en moins de dix secondes l'inconnu avait saisi son poignet, tourné la main, et pris sa paume pour un support, fait glisser le stylo dans un style manuscrit qui allongeait démesurément le C, le t et le l. Ou alors c'était une résultante du tremblement qui agitait le calligraphe. En tous cas, il avait bien calculé son coup, le psychiatre se présenta au même moment, et relevant la tête d'un dossier il lui fit signe d'entrer, au passage il gratifia Dean d'un sourire et d'un bonjour. Il allait falloir attendre, encore. Il était certain que l'autre… Castiel ? Etait-ce seulement un nom ? Admettons. Castiel, donc, avait délibérément décidé de lui écrire dessus parce qu'il savait que le psy arriverait. Après, de là à savoir pourquoi, le champ des possibles était vaste. C'était peut-être un artiste angoissé. Ou un truc du genre, ça expliquerait les vêtements, le carnet, le stylo, le regard dans le vague. Autant penser à autre chose. Comme l'hypothétique fille de Sam. Il ricana seul dans son coin. Pourtant ses pensées continuaient leur périple, en quête d'une visualisation du tableau : elle aurait quatre ans. Non, quatre ans et demi. Elle préciserait tout le temps, sous leur regard attendri à tous les trois. Jess' aurait cette vilaine manie de maman de vouloir utiliser des élastiques de couleurs, lui, en tant qu'oncle responsable, la débarrasserait de ces horreurs dès qu'elle viendrait lui traîner dans les pattes. Il râlerait un peu, pour la forme, mais garderait souvent un sourire au coin des lèvres, juste pour elle. Il lui raconterait comment il avait pris soin de Sam, à une époque lointaine, où celui-ci avait été le plus petit. Il lui parlerait de son papa de telle sorte que Sam en surprenant la conversation se sentirait couvert de ridicule, et arracherait la petite aux bras de son frère aîné. Il tenterait de discréditer les propos de l'oncle pernicieux, avec des mots trop compliqués pour la petite. Puis d'abord les histoires de tonton Dean seraient les meilleures.

L'image se troubla, à moins que ce ne fussent ses yeux. C'était ridicule. Cette petite, elle ne pourrait être que chiante et critique, élevée par Sam. Elle croiserait les bras et froncerait les sourcils tout le temps. Ouais, ce n'était pas plus mal que le plus jeune des Winchester n'ait pas de descendance. Fallait être réaliste. Dean regarda son portable. En plus Sam ne laissait pas de messages. Pas un bon père, ah, ça non, il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, capable de délaisser sa famille au profit de sa bouderie, punissant tout le monde au passage. Et il ne donnerait pas de nouvelles, pas d'appels, pas de messages, se ferait désirer, attendre. Saleté. Dean regarda le niveau de sa batterie, et lança un jeu au hasard, parmi ceux que Jo avait installé sur son portable. Pas très épanouissant, mais ça éviterait de penser à tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi.

\- C'est à vous.

Il leva la tête, éberlué, et le temps de reprendre ses esprits, se demanda ce qu'il foutait là. Quand il s'en rappela, il tenta d'afficher un sourire normal, charmeur. Il vit Castiel qui passa en courant d'air, se dirigeant vers le bureau de la secrétaire. Rien à voir avec l'homme sur sa chaise bancale, la démarche était assurée, fluide, aérienne. Un artiste angoissé bipolaire. Il espérait avoir faux. Il retint un rire de justesse, avant de passer pour fou auprès d'un expert en psychopathologie qui ne le connaissait pas. Il le suivit, jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, il y avait le divan, grand classique. Il se demandait si c'était ajouté pour gagner en crédibilité ou pour donner une impression un peu plus décontractée. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre ça ne prenait pas sur lui. Il y avait bien deux trois diplômes sur le mur, des photos de gens heureux qui semblaient provenir de sites stockant les images et les répertoriant avec toutes sortes d'étiquettes ridicules. Celle qui était à l'entrée pouvait peut-être être retrouvée à l'aide des mots « famille », « nombreuse », « joie », « maison », « balle », « chien », « été », « jardin », « frisbee », « pique-nique ». Celle au-dessus du boudoir « entreprise », « salariés », « travail », « bourse », « costume », « sourire », « argent », « poignée de main ». Ça avait l'air d'être arrangé pour laver le cerveau. En dépit des images les murs étaient gris, sombres et tristes. Peut-être pour faire pleurer. Dean eut un tic nerveux. Il se figea sur la chaise, raide au possible. Prêt à décamper aux premières idioties qu'il entendrait.

Les trois quarts d'heure se firent sentir, même si ce fut plus rapide que ce à quoi Dean s'attendait. Il n'avait pas eu à revenir en enfance, pas eu à raconter d'horribles traumatismes, il estimait même s'en être bien sorti. Il n'avait vraiment rien eu à dire, et tout ce qu'on pouvait en déduire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas de problème, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait juste à retourner travailler et… « Il faut que vous remettiez de l'ordre dans votre petite tête, avant d'en venir à tuer quelqu'un, ah, ah ». Un arrêt de travail, il le parcourut rapidement du regard. Un mois d'arrêt, il savait que Jo ou Ash' auraient fait une danse ridicule à sa place. Mais il tenta de protester. Le psychiatre eut un sourire que Dean perçut comme condescendant, et il ajouta « cela va être difficile avec vous, vous êtes totalement dans le déni ». Ce à quoi il répondit par un non véhément, provoquant le rire de son interlocuteur. Il poussa la porte et fut surprit de revoir l'homme qui était là tout à l'heure, dont toute l'attention était focalisée dans une lecture. La lecture du magazine à la couverture violette. Un artiste bipolaire obsessionnel et angoissé. Il voulut l'interrompre, au moins pour le prendre au piège. Il se racla la gorge, et cela marcha. « Bonsoir Castiel » susurra-t-il avant de partir en pleine possession de ses moyens. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas exactement comme il l'avait imaginé car ce dernier se contenta de lui adresser un geste de la main. Comme si c'était normal de feuilleter un magazine pour filles, pour adolescentes. Dean ne comprenait pas, et après être sorti de la salle d'attente il eut l'envie d'y retourner, observer son congénère lire sans gêne, sans aucune pudeur, de manière même provocatrice tant elle était dénuée de honte. Ce n'était pas normal. Non, ça n'avait rien de normal.

Il regarda la secrétaire avant de l'interrompre dans ses pensées, il demanda un rendez-vous pour seize heures vingt, le lundi suivant. Il avait l'air si confiant que la jeune femme s'excusa avant de lui dire que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il pouvait seulement prendre le créneau d'après s'il le voulait. Il accepta, tout en notant qu'avec le retard, on pouvait rapidement se dire qu'il fallait plutôt prendre en compte le fuseau horaire de la côte ouest. Ou tout au moins celui de la zone montagneuse. Pas celui Central. Il demanda s'il pouvait se permettre d'arriver en retard du coup, récoltant quelques bredouillements incompréhensibles d'après lesquels il saisit que non, et que les imprévus ne manquaient pas. Comme les personnes qui restaient dans la salle d'attente après leur rendez-vous ? Il haussa un sourcil en s'accoudant au comptoir, il avait juste saisi l'occasion. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait l'employée se détendit presqu'aussitôt, ah ça, soupira-t-elle, ça, c'était autre chose, au revoir Monsieur Winchester. Il fronça les sourcils, et partit sans savoir s'il était vexé ou déconcerté. Rien ne fonctionnait comme il le voulait. Il n'arrivait même pas à faire du charme à une secrétaire correctement. Il gagna l'Impala en se demandant comment il allait gérer son mois sans travailler. Il ne pouvait pas aller au bar habituel, il ne pouvait pas aller aux endroits habituels, de manière générale. Ils ne comprendraient pas, ses collègues. Ils poseraient des questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas envie de répondre. Il voyait très bien de là comment ça se passerait, ignorer les commérages serait facile. Soutenir les regards interrogateurs de ses amis, impossible. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Et il avait honte. Inutile d'en rajouter.

x

La semaine se passa sans accroc majeur, il attendit les appels de Sam qui ne vinrent pas, évita ceux de ses amis qu'il ne voulait pas affronter. Il fit le plein de bières, trois fois, s'effondra deux nuits sur le canapé plutôt que le lit. Mangea sain par dépit, par flemme de refaire des courses. C'était dégueulasse. Mangez des fruits, qu'ils disaient ! Les avaient-ils seulement vu ces fruits ? Des pommes trop acides, des noisettes pourries. Même les miettes de chips perdues dans le tapis devaient avoir meilleur goût. Bon, ça n'avait aucune importance, c'était lundi. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il fit une liste de course et passa à un supermarché. Il se retrouva dans le rayon des spiritueux avant même d'avoir dégainé sa liste, liste sur laquelle il n'avait pas noté la bière. Mais quitte à y être, autant en profiter. Un pack de secours ce n'était pas de refus. Le reste, c'était ennuyeux. Il sauta le rayon des produits frais pour vendre son âme aux surgelés. Il eut quelques doutes, prit un peu de tout, sauf des légumes, ça n'avait pas l'air comestible, vert ou orange fluo sur la photo, quand ce n'était pas un jaune vomitif. Absolument pas sain. Contrairement aux frites dorées, aux hachis dégoulinant de sauce béchamel épaisse, bien consistante, avec le fromage râpé disposé soigneusement sur le dessus, les tourtes, dorées elles aussi, renfermant quelques trésors en leur sein, les pizzas, bon sang, les nuggets orangés… et un truc mexicain, comme ça, pour essayer.

Il regagna sa voiture avec le sentiment d'avoir accompli de grandes choses. Regarda son portable, et se décida à répondre à un message d'Ellen Il savait que s'il laissait passer, elle viendrait lui botter le cul à domicile, elle serait même capable de rentrer par la fenêtre, bien qu'il vive au troisième. Elle était capable de tout quand elle s'inquiétait. Il savait qu'il lui parlerait, tôt ou tard. Il était simplement trop tôt. Il lui demanda de prendre des nouvelles de Sam, au passage. Ça ne tuerait personne de savoir comment ce dernier se portait. Il regarda l'heure. Il pouvait être à l'heure. Il rangea ses courses, traversa deux rues. Il avait juste deux minutes de retard quand il arriva. Il avait réfléchi à un plan d'attaque. Quand il pénétra dans la salle vert délavé il se tourna vers l'homme au trench coat. Il lui expliqua qu'il n'était pas familier avec ce genre d'endroits, et s'assit non loin, laissant une chaise d'écart. Peut-être pour éviter d'être pris pour une feuille de papier, peut-être pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Il avait des questions précises, des questions fermées, oui, non et je ne sais pas pouvaient être exprimés sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il s'attendait à un rejet, ou à un visage consterné, mais à la place :

\- Essayons, suggéra un haussement d'épaules.

\- Donc, hum, tu viens ici depuis longtemps ?

\- Définis longtemps, demanda un autre haussement d'épaules, plus lent.

\- Plus d'un mois ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Deux mois ?

\- Hum, les mains se mirent en place, il réfléchit un moment. Dix, et un. Onze, oui, montra-t-il.

\- Et ça sert à quelque chose ?

\- Heu, il s'humecta les lèvres en regardant le plafond, oui, acquiesça-t-il, plus ou moins, il mima une balance avec les mains, faut trouver l'équilibre, ajoutèrent les mains se stabilisant à la même hauteur.

\- Et on attend souvent comme ça ?

\- Ouais, confirma un hochement de tête rapide. C'est pour ça les magazines, hein, son index pointa la table aux magazines alors qu'il prenait une expression ennuyée.

\- Je sens que je vais me plaire ici, lança Dean sarcastique.

\- Je ne comprends pas le sarcasme, lui apprit un sourire léger qui se promenait sur les lèvres de Castiel.

\- Et… tu fais comment pour tes séances ?

\- Clavier, expliquèrent les doigts en pianotant dans le vide.

\- Tu faisais quoi la dernière fois dans la salle d'attente, après ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je réponde à ça ? demanda une combinaison haussement de sourcils, air blasé, haussement d'épaules. Heure, ou horaire, ou montre, il tapota son poignet. Attends, paume à la verticale, comme pour stopper.

Il sortit stylo et papier et écrivit. Il présenta ensuite le carnet à Dean : « J'attendais Hannah, elle me raccompagne ». Dean avait eu l'impression d'être superbement intrusif avec cette dernière question, et s'était une nouvelle fois attendu à obtenir une réponse négative. Ça avait été plus fort que lui, il avait senti que son homologue se détendait à mesure qu'il bataillait pour s'expliquer sans mots. Ce qui laissait à croire que ce n'était pas une situation habituelle d'ailleurs, ça faisait une question de plus à poser. Il se demandait pourquoi Castiel avait lutté pour écrire en caractères détachés. Quelques lettres s'accrochaient tout de même les unes aux autres, celles du prénom d'Hannah. Il aurait volontiers observé cela de plus près, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment ni le bon endroit pour agir de la sorte. Ils continuèrent à communiquer, Dean apprit par exemple que Castiel vivait non-loin de là, chez sa sœur Hannah, avec ses deux neveux, qui lui donnaient du fil à retordre si on en croyait les sourcils qui se rapprochaient, inquiets. Il ne travaillait pas, ou plus, ne savait plus quel goût avait un hamburger. Dean tenta de trouver ses hobbies, et ce n'était pas un artiste. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de bipolaire ou obsessionnel. Angoissé par contre, c'était certain. Il fronça les sourcils en le regardant chercher quelque chose dans son carnet. Il avait vraiment envie de connaître son problème….

Il se lança, jamais deux sans trois, hein. Il lui proposa de lui filer son numéro, au cas où, ça pouvait être sympa de se serrer les coudes, dans ce genre de situation. Sauf que cette fois Castiel ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par son carnet. L'égo de Dean en prit un coup, pas un uppercut, mais une bonne claque. La paume droite l'arrêta dans ses pensées : attends. Castiel sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il griffonna quelque chose sur le papier. Le psy entra, et Dean soupçonna Cas' d'avoir un sixième sens. Il prit la feuille tendue et attendit qu'ils sortent de la pièce pour s'y plonger. Il y avait deux feuilles en fait. Il allait avoir de quoi s'occuper. Il s'attendait à ce que Castiel y consigne son histoire cependant… non… il n'avait tout de même pas ?! Dean fut pris d'un fou rire, et au diable ceux qui l'entendraient et le croiraient dément. Il n'était pas le pire dans l'histoire, non. Il lut une première fois en diagonale, trop pressé pour lire tous les mots. Il y avait peu de ratures, mais les rares présentes ne concernaient pas l'orthographe ou la grammaire. Pas plus que la conjugaison par ailleurs. Non, elles barraient des « je ». De nouveau l'envie de rire le prit aux tripes, il mordit son pouce pour la maîtriser.

Comment dire ? Que Castiel ait voulu faire un résumé de chacun des articles présents dans le magazine Fan numéro 520 était étrangement déconcertant. Le fait qu'il ait en plus spécifié des points négatifs et positifs pour chaque encart relevait d'un travail méticuleux. Mais l'impartialité, à propos d'articles tous aussi subjectifs les uns que les autres, ventant le charisme du beau gosse de la télévision, ou questionnant les décisions de la pauvre chanteuse face à ces rats de paparazzis et ces emplumés politiciens. Cette rigueur scientifique... ça avait quelque chose de curieusement adorable. Et de bizarre. De carrément bizarre.

* * *

 **Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord merci aux personnes qui laissent des commentaires, c'est assez génial. Ou plutôt vous êtes géniales personnes laissant des commentaires. Bravo à tous ceux qui sont venus à bout de ce premier chapitre. Et bon courage à ceux qui décident de suivre l'histoire.**  
 **J'aurais juste une question à vous poser : trouvez-vous les paragraphes trop longs ?**  
 **Sinon prenez soin de vous. Ouvrez et fermez des portes. Le prochain chapitre sera ce qu'il reste de ses peurs.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Ses peurs

**Chapitre II : Ce qu'il reste de ses peurs** _  
Même jour, même heure_

Dr Sexy Md allait être renouvelé. C'était vraiment tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il jeta quand même un œil au reste, juste au cas-où. Les noms des acteurs entrants ne lui disaient rien, et les notes de Castiel faisaient ensuite un récapitulatif de la saison précédente. Dean, qui connaissait la trame scénaristique par cœur, fut tout de même ravi de voir que quelqu'un avait réussi à faire un résumé propre et clair. Ce n'était pourtant pas gagné, entre les histoires de patients qui se mêlaient aux médecins, la hiérarchie de l'hôpital souvent susceptible de se modifier, les diverses névroses des personnages, leurs relations sexuelles, amoureuses, familiales, le tout ponctué de mariages, divorces et enterrements, menant les survivants à des extrémités, dépendants, malmenés… D'ailleurs ils avaient de nombreuses fois utilisé les hallucinations pour faire revenir des morts qui plaisaient au public. Et parfois on voyait plus les personnages du passé que ceux qui se débattaient encore dans le présent, s'il y avait un truc qui embêtait Dean dans la série c'était ça. C'était un point sur lequel il aurait pu en venir aux insultes, s'il avait eu à en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il survola les autres encarts, avec l'impression que celui sur sa série préférée était le plus détaillé. Mais ce devait être lui. Il posa son regard sur la marge, un numéro de téléphone noté, accompagné de la mention appeler qui était rayée. Une flèche sur laquelle le stylo avait dû repasser cinq fois indiquait que les sms étaient préférables. Il dégaina son portable, songeant d'abord à enregistrer le contact, puis composa le message sans vraiment y penser, et l'envoya aussitôt, craignant peut-être que l'appréhension ne le rattrape. Il entendit une sonnerie faire écho à son geste. C'était la sonnerie par défaut, au volume maximal s'il en jugeait par le peu que la porte filtrait. Il imaginait très bien le destinataire du message se confondant en excuses, pendant que son teint passait par plusieurs nuances de rouge. Sauf que Castiel ne parlait pas. Bouleversant ainsi l'équilibre précaire de l'imaginaire de Dean. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire évoluer son théâtre mental pour repasser la scène en version muette, l'écran de son portable s'alluma. Un irrépressible rictus gagna le coin droit de ses lèvres. Il fit glisser la pulpe de son index sur l'écran. Déjà une réponse.

« Ok »

Castiel ne s'était pas foulé. C'était un peu décevant. Et en même temps, c'était comme si ses neurones se moquaient de ce qu'il se passait, sur-interprétant les faits, et les blancs. Tel qu'il l'imaginait, Castiel avait agité ses pouces contre son téléphone, à la fois angoissé et pressé, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi écrire, composant donc des phrases incompréhensibles remplaçant les a par des s et des z. Il avait ensuite hésité, stoppant les mouvements convulsifs, avait effacé les caractères, puis avait répondu quelque chose de concis. Dean approuva. Cette salle d'attente le rendait taré. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Il se leva, et essaya de chercher un signe, des craquelures infernales, des écritures sur les murs, des traces. Il vit bien quelque chose, quand il ne regardait plus, et il s'approcha, effleurant le papier peint abîmé. Des traits à peine plus clairs, approximativement parallèles, et au nombre de trois, à hauteur de sa hanche, juste à côté de la porte qui menait au hall. Comme des traces d'ongles. Vraiment, cette pièce incitait au délire. Il essaya de trouver une autre explication. Ce qui l'occupa longtemps. Il n'y en avait pas.

Ou alors une éraflure causée par un truc tenu à l'horizontale ? Il essayait encore de se représenter la scène quand vint son tour. L'homme au trenchcoat le snoba, traversant la salle en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Assez incompréhensible. Il soupira, pour se donner du courage, et pour donner l'impression qu'il était déjà ennuyé par ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. S'il avait su, il aurait soupiré deux fois plus fort, et poussé un juron. Les questions sur l'angoisse étaient les pires. Il allait bien en arrivant, enfin, plutôt bien. Là, c'était insidieux, pervers, la peur capricieuse semblait se tapir dans l'estomac et vouloir remonter le tube digestif. Le fait de parler d'angoisse angoissait. Particulièrement sous le regard scrutateur de l'homme passablement dégarni. Il avait vraiment une sale gueule de fouine, surtout quand il se penchait en avant, avec son nez en bec de faucon. C'était un fichu charognard, voilà ce que c'était. Ou une fouine, ou les deux. Il avait la tronche d'un mec respectable, contrastant avec la lueur vicieuse de quelqu'un qui se réjouit de lever le voile sur la personnalité des autres. Ne devrait-il pas plutôt afficher un visage impassible pseudo-compréhensif ?  
Ça lui donnait presque la nausée.

Il sortit sans avoir perdu la face, mais une pelote de barbelés s'était fichée en travers de sa gorge. De barbelés acides pour être précis. N'était-ce pas supposé l'aider à aller mieux ? D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas rejeter l'intégralité de la faute sur le psychiatre, il avait choisi de ne pas perdre le minimum de contrôle qu'il pouvait avoir dans sa situation. Il se renfrogna. À la semaine prochaine, ouais ! Il avait presque hâte, il s'imaginait vérifiant l'empreinte que pourrait laisser son poing sur la mâchoire de ce type. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Ce type avait un problème. Et il le cherchait. Dès le début, avec son ton doucereux et hypocrite. Dès le début oui. Il serra les poings en réfléchissant à la manière dont il pourrait encastrer le gars dans un de ces murs gris. Ce serait référencé dans « justice », « homme », « costume », « travail », « règlement de compte »… ou d'autres balises de ce genre. Il détailla la secrétaire du regard en s'en rapprochant. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué les semaines passées, mais elle avait l'air incroyablement fatiguée, elle sourit poliment et ne put retenir un bâillement en milieu de phrase. Elle couvrit sa bouche, lorsqu'elle vit Castiel approcher.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner, il le voyait dans le reflet d'une vitre. Ils partirent sans un mot, parce que Dean ne savait pas quoi dire, et Castiel ne pouvait pas répondre. C'était assez vain. Il se demanda pourquoi il s'embarquait toujours dans des situations aussi… problématiques. Sam aurait rétorqué qu'il les cherchait les situations problématiques. Et il aurait dû faire quoi ? Se taire, rester comme un con dans son coin ? C'était de l'ordre de la régression, ça ! Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il parle, qu'il agisse ! D'ailleurs il avait trouvé quoi dire « c'est sur ma route, en fait, ça ne me fait pas faire de détours. J'avais un… ami… qui habitait dans ta rue ». C'était utile de préciser, pour le chemin. Pour être encore plus franc, il aurait pu dire que c'était à lui que ça rendait service. Ce genre de propos c'était… nan. Pas possible, pas avec un inconnu, et ça faisait fuir. Il tourna la tête, son auditeur hocha la sienne. Ils arrivèrent au parking dix minutes plus tard. Il chercha ses clefs dans toutes les poches de sa veste et son pantalon, sauf celle où il les mettait habituellement. Il ouvrit, avec un geste nerveux, et ils s'installèrent. Le passager fronça le nez.

…

\- C'est dans un sac de congélation, c'est bon, assura Dean

Castiel lui jeta un regard qui pouvait s'interpréter de plusieurs façons : « ce n'est pas croyable, sors moi ça de ton coffre, et balance ça aux rats », « si tu le dis, ce n'est pas moi qui aurai à camper dans les toilettes », « admettons… ». Il démarra. Vrai que l'odeur n'était pas des plus agréables. Il hésita à ouvrir les fenêtres ou mettre la climatisation. C'était vivable quand même, non ? Pour une demi-heure de trajet, ça irait, décida-t-il. Il mit de la musique, s'en remettant aux talentueux Bonham, Jones, Page et Plant. Il se laissa emporter sur deux morceaux, puis regarda Castiel à la dérobée, par mesure de précaution. Une moue hautaine ou un ennui marqué lui aurait valu d'être dégagé de l'Impala. Quelque part, c'était un test. Il claqua la langue avec satisfaction en remarquant qu'il avait un bon public pour étaler ses goûts musicaux, Castiel battait la mesure sur sa cuisse, tout regardant le paysage par la fenêtre. Il retourna à la route avec un sourire, manquant le mouvement des lèvres du passager, mimant les mots, parfaitement synchrone. Il ne devait plus rester qu'une dizaine de minutes, tout au plus. Et… c'était parfaitement égoïste, mais :

\- Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ?

Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, et c'est sur la route. Je connais un endroit... Il avait l'impression de le prendre en otage. C'était un peu le cas, il le piégeait en lui proposant ça, alors qu'il était juste parti pour le raccompagner à la base. C'était même un truc reconnu en manipulation, commencer par faire accepter quelque chose sans importance, puis demander davantage. Castiel le fixait, et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent juste le temps qu'il fasse comprendre qu'il était d'accord. Manipulateur souffla son esprit. Comment aurait-il pu lui-même savoir qu'il proposerait ça ? C'était tout bonnement fortuit. Il n'avait pas prévu. Il n'avait rien prévu. Une place de parking était libre, il fit le créneau le plus lent et fluide de l'histoire de son véhicule. Presque langoureux, c'était une histoire d'amour qui se passait de mots, il caressa le volant en souriant. Il ouvrit de nouveau la marche, dirigeant le duo sur une table collée au mur du fond. Il laissa Cas' s'asseoir, et se plaça en face, récoltant un froncement de sourcils. Dean commanda des bières. Et se détendit un peu, pour la première fois de la journée. Au sens littéral, comme au figuré.

Il s'étira longuement, et regarda Castiel qui conservait son expression crispée. « Un problème ? » peut-être qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec les bars, peut-être qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'alcool, peut-être qu'il était un activiste vegan et ne supportait pas la tête de cerf qui trônait au-dessus du bar, ou alors peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas parce qu'il avait bon goût. Ou qu'il s'y connaissait en taxidermie. Effrayant. Pour seule réponse, il se leva et s'assit à côté de Dean qui ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. Sortit calepin et stylo. Il serait temps de réfléchir correctement. Dean s'humecta les lèvres et posa une question conne, forcément. En lui demandant si son rendez-vous s'était bien passé. Il joignit ses mains comme pour une prière silencieuse, puis avoua que le sien avait été assez frustrant. Il s'attendait à être gêné à l'idée d'en parler. Bon, en étant rationnel, il en parlait à quelqu'un qui s'y rendait depuis presque un an, ce dernier était mal placé pour le juger. Et en même temps, il avait l'impression de pouvoir basculer d'une situation étrange et inconfortable à une situation dans laquelle il était incroyablement à l'aise, et ce en quelques mots, avec Castiel.  
C'était déstabilisant.

« Dernier rendez-vous à gérer avec le clavier, je pense »

Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris, il avait compris à la manière dont Castiel gesticulait la dernière fois qu'il n'était pas muet. Il haussa un sourcil, et afficha un sourire goguenard « tu ne veux pas me donner un aperçu ? » il était curieux. « Je croasse comme un putain de corbeau » répondit le stylo qui grattait le papier. Il dû de nouveau avoir l'air étonné car le stylo raya l'injure. Les bières furent posées sans ménagement et il paya. Castiel garda le regard fiché dans la nuque du serveur, en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il se tourna vers Dean et ajouta « je te rembourserai ». Dean l'ignora, c'était ridicule. Il était celui qui avait insisté, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de rentrer chez lui, tout seul, en début de soirée. Et venir ici seul ça craignait aussi, les gars étaient pas les plus sympathiques au monde, mais il osait espérer qu'ils les laisseraient tranquilles au moins. Ce n'était pas loin, ceci dit il ne connaissait personne ici, pas à se justifier. Il profita de son fil d'idées pour entamer une discussion sur le quartier. Il y était venu vraiment souvent, enfin, une quinzaine d'années auparavant. Ça le rendait vieux non ? Il avait fait le tour du coin, en long, en large, en travers, surtout en travers.  
Il s'interrompit, commanda deux autres bières, avant d'être chiant.

« Continue » l'encouragèrent Castiel et son stylo.

…Avec une mobylette qui avait connu des modifications de sa propre main. Il avait été épaulé par Bobby, bien sûr… Bobby avait été l'homme le plus gentil qu'il avait connu. Le plus dévoué, le plus patient, et le plus désintéressé aussi, il laissa échapper un rire. C'était ce genre de type qu'on voyait dans les films d'arts martiaux, le mentor qui parlait peu et permettait d'apprendre énormément. Il souriait à peine et il avait la concentration nécessaire pour attraper une mouche… enfin… Tuer une mouche, avec une carabine. Tu sais, j'avais un père, mais… c'était pas comparable. John… mon père. John… était souvent ailleurs. Il restait jamais longtemps à la maison. Et Sam le détestait pour ça, et… moi j'lui en voulais pas. La famille, c'est tout ce qui compte. C'est quoi ton truc Cas' ? Pour me faire parler. Tu as mis quelque chose dans mon verre ? Ah, « juste écouter », c'est vrai que ça marche bien, ça aussi. Tu devrais boire. Mon père aimait bien la bière. C'était un de ces trucs, la bière. Un de nos trucs. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va surgir de nulle part, et s'en décapsuler une. Tu n'as toujours pas fini la première. Attends là, je reviens.

Il avait l'impression de parler comme un homme ivre, ou comme un mélancolique, il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Seulement, si ça pouvait lui éviter de continuer à déblatérer ses conneries, devant celui qui buvait ses propos, comme lui vidait ses verres, ce n'était pas de refus. Il s'arrêta contre le mur, certain de ne plus être dans le champ de vision de Castiel. Il inspira par le nez en réfléchissant à ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce gars n'était pas un foutu psy, fallait se ressaisir. Il avait sûrement de superbes problèmes, ou s'en créait lui-même. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre il n'avait pas besoin que Dean vienne se la ramener avec les siens. Et… à part ça, il devait admettre qu'il pouvait de nouveau déglutir sans ressentir de gêne. Il regarda l'heure. Il ferait mieux de le ramener chez lui. Avant que lui-même n'ait faim, qu'il décide que manger seul n'était pas une fatalité mais une option, et kidnappe l'homme au pardessus beige pour l'emmener dîner dans son garage, à défaut d'avoir une cave ou un grenier. Il ferait mieux d'y retourner, il lissa sa veste. Un groupe s'était approché de la table. Soit. Respire. Calme-toi et assieds-toi.

Il tenta de lui parler, essayant de comprendre. Il y avait plusieurs problèmes, sur la table il n'y avait plus qu'un verre, celui-ci était renversé, et s'écoulait en tâchant la banquette opposée à la leur. Il avait l'impression que c'était Castiel qui l'avait poussé. Ensuite il manquait le carnet, et un morceau du stylo. Tâches d'alcool et d'encre. Il sentait l'énervement monter graduellement. Il regarda Castiel, son expression était fermée, et une de ses joues plus rouge que l'autre, son corps esquissait d'étranges mouvements, comme s'il se retenait de tousser. Contrôler. Ou plutôt réprimer. Il pouvait imaginer sans difficulté ce qui s'était passé, dans les grandes lignes. Ils avaient vu un duo d'hommes à l'écart, côte à côte et proches. Ils avaient bu, et ils s'étaient moqués des sourires. Avaient doublé les propos qu'ils s'échangeaient en remplissant avec des termes dégueulasses. Et à mesure que les boissons se vidaient, les remarques se faisaient plus virulentes, peut-être même encouragées par un homme comme… le serveur. Ensuite, ils l'avaient vu seul, et ça les avait amusé de voir le garçon avec son carnet. L'un d'eux lui avait donné de « gentilles » tapes sur la joue…

Et un autre tournait les pages en chantonnant. « Ariel, c'est ça ? » une flopée de rires gras accompagna la réplique. Dean tiqua et Castiel ferma les yeux en essayant de respirer par la bouche. Il les écouta dire des conneries à propos d'enfoirés prétentieux et poètes, sans vraiment comprendre. Ses muscles se tendirent et il sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse. Calme-toi, probablement. Le souffle de Castiel se faisait plus saccadé, et plus rapide. Il oscillait un peu d'avant en arrière en faisant ça. Ce qui lui valut d'être comparé à Forrest Gump. Il commença à se lever et la main se crispa sur sa cuisse. Le geste fut suivi d'un sifflement et d'une remarque à propos de pédales qui n'avaient rien à foutre là. Il se leva, il allait se les faire. Le groupe dirigea ses quatre paires d'yeux sur lui, et ce monstre à huit bras et huit jambes ne lui faisait pas peur. Il tanguait stupidement. La main tira vivement sur la poche. Il passa outre, il n'allait pas se rasseoir. C'était quoi leur problème ? Ils étaient tranquillement installés, ils ne faisaient rien ! Rien ! Pour venir les chercher. Et malgré ça, malgré tout, il y avait toujours ces… « On peut régler dehors bande d'enfoir »

\- Dean.

En effet. Il avait eu raison de prévenir. La voix était brisée et la manière dont il avait forcé dessus la faisait ressembler à un putain de croassement de corbeau. Un son détestable éructé à cause de personnes détestables. Il détourna son attention des hommes qui continuaient sans doute de se moquer, mais il n'entendait plus. Il lui prit la main et l'aida à se lever à son tour. Le flot de bile n'était plus qu'une partie du brouhaha du bar. Dans ce genre d'atmosphère de cantine, le mieux était encore de s'éclipser. Il poussa Castiel vers la sortie, et lui assura d'un sourire qu'il n'allait rien faire de répréhensible. Même si ça démangeait ses poings, et ses bras, et son esprit. Il n'était pas si bête ?

Il commençait à faire froid et le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques temps quand ils regagnèrent le parking. Dean tendit le carnet, mais ça n'avait plus l'air d'être d'actualité. Ils s'appuyèrent contre l'Impala et il alluma une clope. Il se demanda si l'autre lui en voulait. C'était sa faute, avec ses envies à la con, sortir, repartir pour un tour. Juste pour pas être seul. Il expira lentement, avec une grimace affligée, en se rendant compte qu'il arrivait déjà à trouver du positif dans cette soirée. Pas forcément dans les confidences faites précédemment. Il avait un problème. Et il avait faim. Il aurait bien aimé se rattraper en allant à un restaurant sympa, c'était une idée horrible, avec la chance et les emmerdes qu'il attirait, ils finiraient sur un ring de catch avant même d'avoir compris où ils devaient se rendre. Les conflits ne sont pas la grande passion de tout être humain, ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité, lui aurait rappelé Sam avec un regard appuyé s'il avait entendu ses pensées à ce moment précis. Il n'avait que peu de second degré, son frère, quand il était de bonne humeur, et encore. Et ça aurait fait rendez-vous. Ça aurait carrément fait rendez-vous. D'ailleurs, fallait qu'il lui dise.

\- Je me suis énervé parce que je _suis_ une pédale.

Cas' leva les yeux vers lui, et lui sourit.

\- Tu sais ce qui est drôle ? Ils ont sûrement jamais vu ou lu Forrest Gump. Autrement…

Il songea à quel point ça le touchait, les frissons qu'il éprouvait face à cette voix dissonante, éraillée, incroyablement fausse, qui était comme un ensemble de plaintes, et les derniers mots se perdirent dans des ondes qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait envie de relancer la conversation de manière plus légère et lui demander de résumer Forrest Gump, ou mieux encore, lui demander de donner son avis. Comme les membres du gang de marcassins il ne connaissait que de nom, et pouvait à peine en tirer quelques citations : il y avait quelque chose à propos d'une boîte de chocolats, et il y avait « cours, Forrest » ou « cours, Forrest, cours ». Niveau culture cinématographique c'était le désert total, réellement. Il connaissait la Trilogie du Dollar presque par cœur, et pouvait siffler une bonne partie des thèmes. Peut-être qu'il devrait siffler, pour leur changer les idées. Ce serait déplacé. Et penser à Sergio Leone lui donnait envie de retourner dans le bar se venger de l'affront subi. Cet après-midi encore, il aurait pu prétendre que ce n'était que de la curiosité, qu'il avait juste envie de le connaître un peu mieux. Ce soir-là, il avait l'impression de déjà savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.  
Et ces informations ne le rassasiaient pas.

\- Je dégouline.

Il fronça les sourcils, tourna la tête et vit Castiel se frotter le visage avec une sorte de vivacité démentielle. Il avait l'air de vouloir empêcher ses larmes de couler, sans y parvenir. Il comprit aussitôt que c'était nerveux, que le stress et la pression retombaient en lignes salées pour cisailler le visage et le libérer de ses tensions. Il n'y avait pas de sanglot, pas de bruit, juste ses glandes lacrymales en pleine surproduction, sur un visage qui n'avait pas l'air triste, mais hébété.  
Il prit le carnet des mains de Dean, et sorti un crayon de sa poche.  
Nota en lettres capitales avec des mouvements brutaux, agressifs.  
Tel qu'il le ressentait les choses.  
Dean fixa les mots, puis le sol.  
Ah. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés.  
Ah. Ah. Ah.

* * *

Salut ! Cela fait un moment, la suite devrait arriver plus vite. Et ce sera un chapitre plus léger que celui-ci. Ce qu'il reste de ses jeux.  
Merci d'avoir lu, merci de commenter, de suivre et de favoriter. Ce qui ne veut rien dire. Et vous ne devriez pas. C'est la première fiction n'ayant pas été avortée suite au prologue, je suis une bleue dans le domaine.  
Enfin… Prenez soin de vous !

Sinon, j'ai fait quelques scissions concernant les paragraphes du chapitre 1


End file.
